Air Raid
Air Raid is a technique which allows the user to hover in midair. It is usually associated with lightning weapons, specifically Alastor and Nevan. It involves the user invoking Devil Trigger, jumping, then spreading out demonic wings to fly. The user can stay airborne for as long as the D.T. lasts, but air time can be cut short by jumping again or by being struck by an enemy attack. Gameplay Air Raid's function is essentially the same between Devil May Cry and Devil May Cry 3 in that it allows Dante to fly and attack with lightning bolts, while in Devil May Cry 2, Air Raid is used exclusively to fly, and does not provide additional attacks. In Devil May Cry, the lightning bolt attack is primarily the Air Raid attack, while in Devil May Cry 3, Air Raid only grants Dante the ability to fly, but purchasing it also unlocks two lightning-based aerial attacks, Thunderbolt and Vortex, which replicate the Air Raid and Vortex attacks of the first game. For all games, Air Raid has very high versatility in both maneuvering and evading enemies' attacks. For maneuvering, Air Raid is very useful for reaching Secret Missions or Blue Orb Fragments that are located in hard-to-reach high places. For evasive maneuvers, Air Raid can be a great ally, as Dante can simply hover above enemies. The Super costumes--Super Dante of Devil May Cry, and Super Dante and Super Sparda of Devil May Cry 3--allow for unlimited flight since they provide unlimited Devil Trigger. Under Air Raid, Dante will also never experience repetition burnout from the Stylish Rank gauge when he uses its associative attacks. In Heaven or Hell Mode, this is one of the best choices to defeat enemies while not risking Dante's own life, as he hovers above all enemies while they die instantly from thunderbolts. Air Raid is also the quickest way to clear [[Devil May Cry 3 walkthrough/SM03|Secret Mission 3: Death From Above]] in Devil May Cry 3. Simply max out the Devil Trigger Gauge, equip Nevan, start the Secret Mission, and activate Air Raid. How to obtain ''Devil May Cry'' In Devil May Cry, Air Raid must be purchased for Alastor. It costs 750 Red Orbs. ''Devil May Cry 2'' Air Raid replaces Air Hike in Devil May Cry 2 for both Dante and Lucia while they are in their Devil Trigger state. It can only be used after obtaining the Aerial Heart. ''Devil May Cry 3'' In Devil May Cry 3 the ability costs 20,000 Red Orbs for Nevan. Other appearances Griffon The boss Griffon in Devil May Cry possesses an Air Raid like ability in which he flies over the battlefield and carpet bombs the area beneath him with balls of lightning.Devil May Cry, Enemy File — Griffon: "Similar to an air raid, he will drop many energy balls as he glides in the air. Try to anticipate where they will fall and avoid being hit." ''Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' In Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, Dante is able to fly using Nevan's Air Raid during his level 1 Hyper, Devil Trigger. ''Viewtiful Joe'' In the Viewtiful Joe games, the character Blade Master Alastor can use Air Raid when fought as a boss. Alastor's Air Raid is somewhat different in that he can fire it at objects to cause them to shoot lightning. Movesets Alastor Nevan Trivia *In Devil May Cry 3, Dante can use Rebellion while in Devil Trigger to glide in a similar fashion, but he cannot attack while in this form. *In Devil May Cry 4, Dante can hover using Pandora's PF594: Argument move. *Interestingly, Thunder Bolt and Vortex are the only moves in Devil May Cry 3 that do not deplete the Stylish Rank Gauge when used many times in a row. References es:Ataque Aéreo Category:Techniques